


let's meet again later (i'm going to you right now)

by chuudeiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, RPG AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuudeiya/pseuds/chuudeiya
Summary: Daichi was a selfish man. Suga learned it the hard way. He did not consider Suga’s feelings at all. But Suga also knew that Daichi was a selfless man, willing to sacrifice himself so to see Suga and the rest of the teammates to safety.“I’ll be fine.” Daichi tried to assure him. “You know I’m the strongest, right? Not even Kageyama managed to beat me. I’d only buy some time, enough for you to be safe, and then I’ll run to you and swoop you in my arms.”Suga knew it was bullshit, but he held onto that anyway. “You promise me?”“Did I ever lie to you?” No, he never. Daichi was an honest man. He had never lied to anyone. Not to Suga. So, he shook his head. Daichi smiled.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	let's meet again later (i'm going to you right now)

**Author's Note:**

> was thinking about fantasy rpg au karasuno... and here it is.

By the time Suga managed to decipher the stats of the enemy, it was far too late.

He took a sharp breath as he examined his party—not a single one of them was without a scratch. In front of him, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were trying hard to form a new magic shield after the last one had been destroyed, draining their magic power even more; Kiyoko and Yamaguchi helping them as they muttered a few spells quietly. Kageyama and Tanaka took turns attacking the enemy with their swords, but the damage dealt towards the enemy was way lower than the damage they received. Hinata panted tiredly behind him, eyes locked at the enemy, head bleeding as he just de-transformed from his dragon form.

Beside him, Asahi had his hand over Nishinoya who was unconscious, eyes darting back and forth between the little beastmaster and the offense team, lips chanting healing spells over and over to heal Noya’s wounds; his wolf beast helping by licking the beastmaster's face. Yachi was busy making healing potions, hands trembling as she tried to make them quickly to feed Hinata and Tsukishima, who was bleeding from his arm and head.

Near him, Daichi was busy yelling orders, gritting his teeth as he fired his guns over and over to no avail. Judging by the amount of frown and sweats on Daichi’s face, Suga knew that he was thinking hard for a new strategy. Not to win, but a new strategy so that at least, they could escape with intact limbs. But Suga knew they were trapped. They were going to die here, because no matter what they did, the enemy always managed to deal twice the damage back to them.

“Shit.” He heard Daichi mutter harshly. “Suga, what’s its stats and weaknesses?”

Daichi’s question brought him back to stare at the beast in front of them. The stats were too high for him to read, they appeared as ??? to him. It made his head ache. He was supposed to be able to read that, for God’s sake! That was his one and only ability! And yet, he couldn’t do anything except watching his teammates get hurt.

“I don’t know,” he bit his lower lip. “I don’t know, Daichi. I don’t have enough info. They appear as question marks to me.”

Daichi cursed under his breath, firing another round which didn’t deal much damage to the enemy.“We gotta escape,” he stated. Suga thought the same too. The big question was: how?

“But how?” He voiced his question. Daichi said nothing. Suga knew they were stuck. Both of them were the leaders of the party. They both valued their teammates so much, they both felt responsible over this situation. They had to get their teammates to safety. They _had_ to. There was no other choice. But there was no way out of this situation.

“I have a strategy.” Daichi suddenly said. “It’s dangerous, and I may not get out of this alive, but if done properly, all of you will survive.”

Suga stared at Daichi with a horror look on his face. _What the heck was he thinking?_ Was he trying to sacrifice himself?

“I’ll be the bait,” he stated calmly, even though Suga knew Daichi was trembling. They had been around each other for so long, Suga knew when Daichi was lying, or when he was trying to stay calm for the sake of the teammates. “Tell Yachi and Asahi to heal Hinata first. At least until he’s able to transform back to his dragon form.”

“Wait.” Suga cut him, which made Daichi look at him. He had a confused expression, the one that said _why did you cut me at the most important time?_ , but Suga wasn’t having that bullshit. “Did you really expect me to go on with your plan at the cost of your life?”

Daichi let out a tired sigh. “I’m not in the mood to argue with you with our lives in danger like this.”

Suga felt his blood boil. He gritted his teeth and stood up, marching towards Daichi and held his collar. Daichi didn’t flinch, but instead, they locked eyes and Suga inhaled a sharp breath.

Daichi’s eyes didn’t falter. He was always like that. Brave, strong, and steady. Even while facing the biggest obstacles, he was never afraid. He stood proudly and strong, like the anchor of a ship. He was always calm and collected, thinking of the best strategy to use during their fights. He was warm and caring, always standing up proudly of his teammates and cheering them up when they were down. He helped and sparred with Kageyama and Tanaka whenever he could, calmed Asahi down whenever he had frights and nightmares, boosting Yachi’s confidence when it came to her potions, took care of Nishinoya’s beasts for him, played with Dragon Hinata, listened to the mages’ problems with their magic, and taught Tsukishima a few tricks.

Daichi also cheered him up whenever he doubted himself, boosting his confidence with his honest words. Daichi hugged and comforted him when he cried and trembled, reassuring that he wasn’t useless and he wasn’t a burden for the team. Daichi saved his useless ass multiple times during the battle. Daichi was strong. He was the pillar of the team. But Daichi was also a bit stupid too, sometimes.

And this moment was one of those sometimes.

“I should be the one saying that to you,” he spat out in front of Daichi’s face. Daichi said nothing, he did not blink. He stared at Suga’s eyes. Suga always shivered whenever he did that, like he was stripped naked and Daichi could see his deepest fears and secrets by doing that. Not like he would mind if Daichi knew about them.

“We have no other choice, Suga.” The knight argued tiredly. “I’ve thought multiple times, run through countless scenarios, but there’s nothing that can help us without getting at least one of us injured.”

“Then think harder!” Suga yelled. A few of his teammates looked at him, but he did not care. Daichi was about to sacrifice his goddamn life for the rest of them and Suga would not stand idly and accept it just like that. “There must be something! Some way! There must be a way for all of us to escape safely. Please, Daichi.”

Suga let Daichi’s collar go and buried his face against Daichi’s chest.

“Please, think it over. Don’t sacrifice yourself. Don’t—the team wouldn’t survive without you. The team needs you.” _I need you_.

Suga tried hard not to let his tears fell down. They were on the battlefield and the last thing they need was him breaking down. He had to collect himself and think. _Think, Suga_. _How to escape safely without anyone getting hurt even more?_

“Suga, we have no time.” Daichi whispered near his ears. He was right, but Suga refused to acknowledge that.

“No, we could still do this.”

“No, we don’t. Listen.” He felt Daichi’s hands gripping his shoulders tight and their eyes met again, except Suga’s eyes didn’t hold as much fire as they did a few minutes ago. They were now watery— _pathetic_ , he thought, but he didn’t want to lose Daichi. If being called pathetic for the rest of his life was the price for him to pay to not lose Daichi, then so be it. Suga was willing to pay that price.

“We have no other choice, Suga. The enemy is too tough for us to beat. We are trapped. Please, listen to me,” Daichi whispered quietly, voice almost broken even though he tried hard not to be. “Please, the kids need you. Lead them to safety. I trust in you, Suga.”

“But how about me?” Suga asked, voice small. Tired. _Afraid_. “You didn’t think of me. How about me, Daichi? I need you.”

Suga saw Daichi’s eyes glistening for a minute. He heard Daichi inhaled a sharp breath and almost choked, but the knight managed to gather himself quickly.

In the end, all Daichi managed to say was, “I’m sorry.”

Suga fought the urge to cry, but it was too much. It was too much responsibility for him to bear. Without Daichi, he was not whole. How was he supposed to deal with his confidence if Daichi was gone? Who would comfort him and hug him, who would sing him lullabies when he couldn’t sleep from all the bad thoughts?

Who would be the anchor in his life?

Daichi was a selfish man. Suga learned it the hard way. He did not consider Suga’s feelings at all. But Suga also knew that Daichi was a selfless man, willing to sacrifice himself so to see Suga and the rest of the teammates to safety.

“I’ll be fine.” Daichi tried to assure him. “You know I’m the strongest, right? Not even Kageyama managed to beat me. I’d only buy some time, enough for you to be safe, and then I’ll run to you and swoop you in my arms.”

Suga knew it was bullshit, but he held onto that anyway. “You promise me?”

“Did I ever lie to you?” No, he never. Daichi was an honest man. He had never lied to anyone. Not to Suga. So, he shook his head. Daichi smiled.

“Yachi is feeding Hinata potions now. I believe in a couple of minutes, Hinata will be able to transform into his dragon form again,” he told him. Suga nodded. “At my signal, Hinata will transform into a dragon. I will push Tanaka and Kageyama away. Hinata will grab them and I will hold the enemy. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” _Liar_. He didn’t understand, but he didn’t have the choice to not understand.

“Okay.” Daichi looked at Suga carefully and Suga shivered. Somehow, it felt like a _one last time_ look and the scholar did not like that at all. “Go.”

Suga stepped away from Daichi, who now had resumed to firing shots from his guns. He ran towards Hinata, telling him of Daichi’s plans. At first, Hinata refused to do so, but eventually, he said yes after he told him there was no other choice.

When Daichi yelled— _the signal_ —it all happened so quickly. Hinata transformed, Kageyama and Tanaka got pushed away by Daichi, and they all scrambled up to ride on Hinata’s battered body. He managed to fly, although weakly; flying towards Kageyama and Tanaka, grabbing them with his feet as Daichi now fought bravely in front of the enemy.

He had to close his eyes as Hinata flew away from Daichi’s lone figure, battling the enemy. _I trust you_ , Daichi’s voice echoed in his mind. _You know I’m the strongest, right?_

A single tear rolled down Suga’s cheek. He bit his lower lip hard to block a sob from coming out.

_I’ll run to you and swoop you in my arms._

_I trust you, Daichi_ , Suga thought as Hinata tried his best to fly, Daichi’s battling figure getting smaller and smaller in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> the only beta i have is free grammarly so i apologize for all the mistakes in this work!
> 
> talk daisuga with me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/chuudeiya)!


End file.
